<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hearts Filthy Lesson by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581771">The Hearts Filthy Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs'>Diamond_dogs</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne'>SpinneSpinne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In the Loop (2009) &amp; The Thick of It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>婊子调教新手政客</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie MacDonald/Malcolm Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hearts Filthy Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James重重地把手上的高脚杯放在桌面上。但周围的人太吵了、玻璃杯太脆弱太轻了，连他本人都没接收到这个愤怒的表示，更别提他那位正同财政大臣相谈甚欢的新上司。<br/>身为初出茅庐的政界新人，Jamie对那些传说中的丑恶内幕已经有了不少想象——这场宴会在他眼中就处处乌烟瘴气。就拿那个体重超标的财政大臣来说，他未免和Malcolm贴得太近，倾着上身的姿势已经把他的龌龊心思暴露无遗。嘶，现在他已经把手指放到了Malcolm的腰上！而Malcolm呢，居然一副无知无觉的样子，不知为了对方什么俏皮话笑得东倒西歪。Jamie完全可以想象到，这位重臣很快就要顺势把首席新闻官揽进怀里，把他当成今晚的战利品，然后再在事后施舍似的许以一点不咸不淡的好处，还要赞自己一句慷慨大方。哼，这些装模作样的权贵！<br/>Jamie觉得自己应该做些什么。他可受不了坐在这张舒舒服服的沙发椅上装聋作哑。<br/>一个月来他算是学会了不少东西。比如他知道这个时候他可以走到Malcolm身边，扯几句“紧急事务”之类狗屁。<br/>“我觉得你完全可以胜任独自处理这类事务了，Jamie。如果你不介意的话……”<br/>“十万火急！”Jamie蛮横地扯过Malcolm的胳膊，假惺惺地向财政大臣和围在他身边的那群小喽啰丢下一句“失陪”。<br/>Jamie把Malcolm塞进了后座，甩上门然后自己爬进驾驶座，打火、发动。整个过程没花上两分钟。<br/>“这算是哪一出？末路狂花还是虎口脱险？”<br/>“你他妈看不出来那个早衰的财政部长对你打着什么主意？这狗屎宴会比威斯敏斯特宫的下水道还脏，看他灌你酒的样子！”<br/>“那只是一些温和无害的葡萄酒，Jamie。”Malcolm已经舒舒服服地在后座上靠好了，领带都歪到了一边。他可是十足的政坛老手，擅长在前一个计划的废墟里抢救有价值的残余部分。<br/>“天知道里面加了什么肮脏的作料？我毫不怀疑……”<br/>“你不需要怀疑。”<br/>“去他妈明哲保身的政治智慧，我当然需要。”<br/>“哈，那可是好东西，50毫克就能毁了圣塞巴斯蒂安的猛料。”<br/>Jamie险些把车开进人行道。<br/>“操，你怎么知道？”<br/>“我下的。”<br/>“你下的？什么叫你下的？你不会……”后视镜里的Malcolm漫不经心地点点头，用沉默表示了肯定。Jamie费了很大劲才忍住没有把方向盘拽下来砸向他，“操你的，Malcolm！你他妈疯了吗？你为什么要这么做？”<br/>“这不是很显然吗，他是首相最信任的内阁成员之一，举足轻重的人。”<br/>“我算明白你的工作了，陪每个内阁官员上床？”<br/>“不一定是内阁官员，也不一定是床。情况特殊会在厕所，也有在车厢……”<br/>“你他妈闭嘴！”Jamie吼道。他俩互吼是家常便饭，但这确实是他从政以来最愤怒的一次。Malcolm对挖苦的坦诚回答让Jamie更加恼火。这就是追逐权力必要的牺牲？还是Malcolm真的能乐在其中？<br/>后视镜的Malcolm正深深凝视着Jamie，值得玩味的笑容浮现在脸上，“这就是政治，在这里人人都是婊子——你介意的是什么？”<br/>Jamie硬生生把即将破口而出的话咽下肚，滑入了沉默之中。这倒出乎Malcolm的预料，他原本已经备好了整套的歪理邪说与花言巧语，一张逻辑和情感上无懈可击的罗网。<br/>“怎么，你在构思辞呈吗？”Malcolm把车窗开下一半，让外面的空气涌进来。这话也没能奏效，他的下属只是不轻不重地摇了摇头。看来他只能单刀直入，“好吧，你至少应该注意到，我也喝了同一瓶酒。”<br/>“操！”方向盘被狠狠地砸了一下，刺耳地喇叭声拉长着惊起了一群野鸟，“现在我是摊上在伦敦街头为上司招妓这档子事了吗？无处不在的记者们呢？”<br/>“冷静点，冷静。”Malcolm已经感觉到了体内不同寻常的热度，“你今晚一直在盯着什么看呢？”<br/>Jamie又不说话了，这实在不像他。放在平常时候，Malcolm或许会停下来好好把这事琢磨清楚，但药物已经让他失去耐心：“Jamie，如果你不想立刻丢工作，那最好提高下理解能力。我是说，我他妈想和你做爱！”<br/>“我应该不在你的性贿赂名单上吧，Malc。”<br/>Malcolm觉得自己应该被激怒了，但事实上他没有。只是有点失落，这可说不通。<br/>“好吧。送我回家吧。”他说。<br/>又一段沉默。今晚Malcolm受够了整整一年的沉默。<br/>“……你真的想吗？”Jamie突然问，“你理解是哪种‘真的想’吧？”<br/>“妈的，”Malcolm确认了自己果然对这个年轻同乡有点过度宽容，“我他妈等不及你那根东西塞进我屁股里，怎么样，对你来说够真了吗？”<br/>一个急刹后车停了。Jamie钻进了后车门，Malcolm边感慨着铁树开花直男开窍，边朝里挪了挪身体。但车内空间确实狭小，Malcolm只能自己把腿折叠来给Jamie腾出空间。他已经摆成这副邀请的姿态，Jamie却还有所迟疑，“你……不会后悔吧？”<br/>“你再不开始，我就会后悔把你从神学院拽出来了。”<br/>从微微发颤的双手就能看出Jamie有多么紧张。他确信Malcolm不知道他的想法，可现在他却在帮Malcolm解开皮带。药物作用下，Malcolm泌出的前液将白色内裤打湿透明，勾勒出他已然半勃的阴茎。显然对此情此景没能做好充分心理准备的Jamie咽了咽口水，Malcolm能感觉到对方很快挺立的阴茎隔着裤子抵在了自己屁股上。<br/>“你他妈磨叽得想只上了年纪的树袋熊，多学学吧。”Malcolm凑上去吻住Jamie，在Jamie脑子一片空白的时候缠住Jamie的舌头。不仅如此，Malcolm灵活的双手很快脱扒掉了Jamie下身的布料，Jamie根本不知道他是怎么闭着眼办到这些的。等到Jamie回神，开始追逐Malcolm的唇舌时，Malcolm便故意从他嘴里退了出去，Jamie果然急切地压上来，在Malcolm的嘴唇、下巴和脖子上啃咬。Malcolm满意地直哼哼，“学得挺快。”<br/>Jamie把一根手指插了进去，那处已经湿得不需要润滑，甚至都不需要扩张。看样子Malcolm做全了准备，打定主意今晚要把财政部长弄上床。Jamie酸涩地想着，粗暴地捅进三根手指在他的上司身体里抠挖翻搅，温热湿润的肠肉把他的手指裹得晶莹透亮。药效已经完全发作了，手指玩弄带来的快感都让Malcolm浑身战栗，下意识轻轻摇晃起屁股，渴望更多更深的插入。<br/>阴茎进入得依旧有些艰难，Malcolm便自觉把双腿抱在胸前，让Jamie能撑着椅背使力。Jamie从没想过Malcolm能做出这样柔软的姿势，毫无保留地展示自己。他说他也和别人在车上做爱。<br/>Jamie缓缓深入，那处温热的所在急不可耐地簇拥上来，轻微地收缩着，边缘溢出过量的润滑。<br/>昏暗中Jamie注意到Malcolm看向自己的眼神，出于情欲的专注，泛着水光。Malcolm把腿张得更开，难耐地催促道：“嗯……快点……”<br/>Jamie的表情暧昧不明，“如果我没坏你好事，你现在是不是就应该在财政部长身下？”<br/>“也有可能是身上，他喜欢我骑乘……呃！”Jamie重重一顶，没让Malcolm继续说下去。接下来Malcolm的嘴里除了破碎的呻吟也说不出什么来了。Jamie好像突然爆发了一般，握住Malcolm的腰身发狠地撞击起来，囊袋把Malcolm的臀肉拍的啪啪作响，恨不得把Malcolm贯在自己的阴茎上。<br/>Malcolm已经很久没有经历过这样的性爱了，这样狂热的激情显然是年轻人的专属。快感里已经掺着疼痛，但他没有一点要逃开的意思，主动地把自己最敏感脆弱的那点暴露在每一次激烈的冲撞中，随着Jamie的动作毫不克制地呻吟。<br/>Malcolm被操到了高潮，精液溅在Jamie的小腹上，随后喘着气瘫软下了去。Jamie放慢节奏，小幅度地碾磨着Malcolm的前列腺点，享受着甬道在余韵中的痉挛，然后射在了他的身体里。<br/>性爱之后的Malcolm慵懒地眯着眼睛，嘴唇微微张开，呼吸还没完全平复。<br/>Jamie显然还在耿耿于怀：“他们都喜欢你这副样子吧？”<br/>“完事了就赶紧滚出去。”Malcolm决心不再理会下属无聊的蠢问题。<br/>“悉听尊便。”Jamie故意拖着调子，“去我家再来一次吧，怎么样？”<br/>“我累了。”<br/>“我可没有。”<br/>Malcolm隐约间觉得自己可能摊上了个大麻烦，但他没有深想。不管怎么说，明天是休息日。于是他说：“好吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>